


itwoUldbeterriblyUnwisetoshowthistoanyoneU_U.txt

by TheMostPsychotic (ymirjotunn)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, poorly, uranianUmbra writes fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirjotunn/pseuds/TheMostPsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanfiction in several segments, by the biggest fan of the sbUrb heroes in any Universe! (which happens to be me, uranianUmbra uUu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	itwoUldbeterriblyUnwisetoshowthistoanyoneU_U.txt

I

_the foUr handsome heroes!! a fanfiction by UranianUmbra ;u;_

**introdUction == >**

once Upon a time there were foUr great heroes!!! ^u~ 

a prince of heart, a page of hope, a rogUe of void, and a maid of life. together they decided to play a game. this was a very important game! it was a game that woUld change the fates of not one, bUt two Universes. one could call it the Ultimate game, if they so desired. 

as i have previoUsly mentioned, they were all foUr VERY GREAT heroes, bUt not the kind of hero yoU might initially conjUre to mind! they were a mere seven-and-a-half sweeps, still wrigglers in their own Universe's cUltUre. -u- alternian lore states that they were qUite the handsome foUrsome. 

now, yoU may be asking, handsome? jUst how handsome WERE these legendary gamers? i too have wondered on this very subject! *u* i condUcted a bit of obscUre research and was able to determine a way to contact these heroes. they Use an technologically ancient program by the name of "pesterchUm". Using some geniUs code donated by one of my acqUaintances, i was able to access this program and actUally speak to the heroes! ^U^ it was, and continUes to be, an incredible and highly edUcational experience. i say continUes becaUse timelines between Universes can be a bit difficUlt to Understand! :U 

however, i consider myself an interUniversal scholar of sorts, focUsed in particUlar on these foUr heroes, and i have stUdied long and hard on these time paradoxes. i have come to the conclUsion that it makes absolUtely no sense! ;u; perhaps a hero of time coUld comprehend it, bUt one of Us non-gamers coUld likely never do so. 

**footnote to the introdUction == >**

this is a fictional accoUnt. while i HAVE been (amazingly!!!) privy to speak to these spectacUlarly brave children, i cannot say anything that proceeds to happen is strictly "trUe". it coUld happen! it simply hasn't YET. who knows? perhaps in the fUtUre all of alternia will know of the legendary romances that were roxyxjane and dirkxjake! uUu

at least a girl can dream. upu (please do excUse the sideways tongUe! expressing emotions digitally can be difficUlt sometimes.)

well, Until the next Update...kisses!!! u*u

**Author's Note:**

> For now, unfortunately, this sort of junk is all I can really post. I have the next chapter of my current longfic filling quadrants/taking names on my netbook... which has just been shipped out to be wiped. I'm going to have to rewrite it, and I don't know how soon it will be up. Sorry! For now, I hope I can entertain with my characterisation of this qt! I'm trying to write little pieces of it from time to time during classes, with luck I will be able to post a few each week.
> 
> Also, this is probably going to be awful, heh. No offense to UU's writing skills, but I'm pretty sure she's not going to be winning a Newbery Medal or whatever anytime soon.


End file.
